cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of crossover characters in Cyber Hero series
This is the list of licensed guest characters from different pop culture (such as anime and manga characters and Olympic mascots) who appears as crossover characters in Cyber Hero series. However, they only appear in some special crossover episodes and fan-made works (such as comics) but not in the main storyline of the series due to copyright issues. However, Crystal Productions will get a permissions from their respective creators to their crossover specials but only in the list below. Anyways, the creators of Cyber Hero series decided to not claiming them as their own. In this page, only licensed crossover character who are friendly to the protagonist, but nobody else that are hostile. This page is work in progress. List of Crossovers Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Only the three are became their relatives to Chris-Skywarp while the rest of the unnamed female students are hostile because they aren't fans of both Cyber Guy and the other protagonists. *Sistine Fibel - Appears as a former student who got teased and mocked up by her fellow students along with her close friend Rumia. Later, she was adopted by Chris-Skywarp as an orphan relative but she resides in her own residence next door. *Rumia Tingel - Appears as a former student who got teased and mocked up by her fellow students along with her friend Sistine. Later, she was adopted by Chris-Skywarp as an orphan relative but she resides in her own residence next door. *Re=L Rayford - Appears as a former student who got teased and mocked up by her fellow students along with Sistine and Rumia. Later, she was adopted by Chris-Skywarp as an orphan relative. NOTE: Despite of being lazy and constantly bored by everything, Glenn Radars will not appear in Cyber Hero series as a crossover character. CLAMP Universe This list consists of licensed crossover characters from any anime and manga created by CLAMP. Chobits *Chii The Familiar of Zero Only two crossover characters from this anime appearing in the special episodes. *Louise *Siesta Final Fantasy *Lightning Farron - She appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. *Serah Farron - She appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. *Iris Amicitia - She appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. And also appears as a guest crossover. She was the inspiration of Iris-Almicity. *Prompto Argentum - He appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. *Minfilia Warde The iDOLM@STER Both from the original and Cinderella Girls appears in the special episodes. They supposed to be a rival to Love Live! but Crystal Productions along with Bandai Namco are decided not to. However, they changed it to friends and relatives instead. From the original iDOLM@STER *Haruka Amimi - Appears as a former idol who resides in her residence next to Chris-Skywarp's residence along with Chihaya. *Chihaya Kisaragi - Appears as a former idol who resides in her residence next to Chris-Skywarp's residence along with Haruka. *Makoto Kikuchi - Appears as an owner of the healthy grocery in Ahakigara. *Ami and Mami Futami - Appears as one of the civilians. *Azusa Miura *Miki Hoshii - Appears as an owner of the an anime and cosplay shops in Ahakigara. *Takane Shijou *Producer - He does not have an actual appearance in the special episode but he appears as Cyber Guy O in disguise in order to surprise Kotori. *Kotori Otonashi - Appears as a receptionist who works SKY Productions until her retirement. However, it is revealed that she is Kotori Minami's cousin due to her same first name that she had. Also as a close relative to Chris-Skywarp. From iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Appears as a protagonist's family relatives *Aiko Takamori *Azuki Momoi *Chiaki Kurokawa *Chie Sasaki *Hotaru Shiragiku *Kako Takafuji *Koume Shirasaka *Kozue Yusa *Midori Mizuno *Miho Kohinata *Miyo Harada *Nene Kurihara *Otoha Umeki *Rin Shibuya *Saya Matsubara *Seira Mizuki *Shinobu Kudo *Tamami Wakiyama *Yao Fueifuei *Yasuha Okazaki *Yuzu Kitami Appears as a random civilian or special character *Akane Hino *Aki Yamato *Anastasia *Ayame Hamaguchi *Ayuna Hamakawa *Azuka Ninomiya *Eve Santaclaus *Fumika Sagisawa *Haru Yuuki *Hinako Kita *Hitomi Niwa *Honami Nishikawa *Kai Nishijima *Kana Imai *Karen Hojo *Layla *Mary Cochran *Mio Honda *Miria Akagi *Misaki Etou *Miyako Anzai *Nanami Asari *Natalia *Natsumi Soma *Noa Takamine *Rena Hyodo *Riina Tada *Rina Fujimoto *Sae Kobayakawa *Sakura Muramatsu *Sana Miyoshi *Sanae Katagiri *Sarina Matsumoto *Tomo Fujii *Yoko Saito *Yoshino Yorita *Yuka Nakano *Yukimi Sajo *Yume Narumiya Infinite Stratos Only one crossover character from this anime appeared. *Charlotte Dunois Kantai Collection Only Mutsu and Shigure are appears in the special episodes as Mitze and Shimi due to Crystal Productions decided to renamed both of them in order to avoid confusions with real-life WWII ships after they acquired a licensed from their original characters. Aside from Mutsu, Shigure, and Kaitn other characters appears as a non-speaking cameo character. *Mutsu *Shigure *Kitakami NOTE: Due to the creators dislike, Shimakaze doesn't appear as a crossover in the special episodes despite of her standard outfit is deemed inappropriate. Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne *Madoka Kyouno *Lan Last Exile Only one crossover character from this anime appeared. *Lavie Head Love Live! School Idol Festival In the special episodes of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the µ's music idol group appears as anime and art fan club members who resides in Chris-Skywarp's residence since they treated him as a relative and family members after they found him. They dressed with their unique idol attire as a sleeping and home clothing while sometimes they dressed regular clothing. They consists of the following below: *Honoka Kosaka - appears as one of the club members who enjoys anime art and drawing. She is the most cheerful club member to Chris and his friends as well as Eli and Kotori. *Eli Ayase - appears as one of the club members who enjoys art and drawing and a close relative to Chris since she was first met by him. Also she and Kotori are fans of Cyber Guy due to their childhood memories. *Kotori Minami - appears as one of the club members who enjoys art and drawing and also participates on baking and anime clubs and also a close relative to Chris. Also she and Eli are fans of Cyber Guy due to their childhood memories. *Umi Sonoda - appears as one of the club members who loves fashion along with her fellow relative Maki. *Hanayo Koizumi - appears as one of the club members who loves gardening and also she likes art too since she is seen painting flowers. *Nozomi Tojo - appears as one of the club members who love painting. *Maki Nishikino - appears as one of the club members who loves fashion along with her fellow relative Umi. *Rin Hoshizora - appears as one of the club members who loves cute pets. *Nico Yazawa - appears as one of the club members who enjoys with her fellow club members and also a playmate to Chris. Love Live! Sunshine!! In one special episode that features all Love Live! crossover characters, the Aquors will make their appearances as a friendly guests then became rivals to both Chris-Skywarp and his family relatives, the µ's. According to Eli and Kotori, it appears that they are responsible of ended up of the µ's career from being a music idol group. However, this time, all of the members (except for Ruby Kurosawa and You Watanabe, who are left from the group after they saw her fellow friends) accompanied with Britanny-Harris and some members of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Security Force division. After each presentation, a brief message from the Yokawan Special Security Force spoken regarding what Chris/Cyber Guy did in order to hunt him down. Later, it appears that they are all brainwashed, but not hostile or rivalry to the protagonist since both Ruby Kurosawa and You Watanabe who later cooperates with the µ's then the entire group after the freed from the Yokawan's control. Currently, they are now resides closer to Chris's residence and they founded their own club. They consists of the following: *Chika Takami *Dia Kurosawa *Hanamaru Kunikida *Kanan Matsuura *Mari Ohara *Riko Sakurauchi *Ruby Kurosawa *Yoshiko Tsushima *You Watanabe NOTE: This is actually referenced to the real-life controversial incidents related to the anime series that happened this year such as the vandalism incident involving manhole covers bearing the images of the main characters in June 2018 and known for bad press generated by badly-behaving fans that lead to cancel all Love Live! Events in Akihabara. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Nanoha Takamachi *Fate Testarossa *Subaru Nakajima *Fuka Reventon *Vivio Nitroplus None of any works from this company appears as crossover guest in this series other than the mascot itself which is Super Sonico (renamed as Sonique in Cyber Hero series) *Sonique - Guest character based on Super Sonico. She appears as an orphan girl who was adopted by Cyber Guy after her parents disappeared. She resides with Chris-Skywarp along with µ's. Also she befriends with Matthew-Cirrius. Olympic Mascots During Olympic specials, some mascot made their recurring appearance in some special episodes. Unlike their official counterparts, they don't include any Olympic logos on their bodies. *Su - Guest character based on Soohorang. *Tomi - Guest character based on Tom. He is the only Paralympic mascot to have his Cyber Hero counterpart. *Vincy - Guest character based on Vinicius. Puella Magi Madoka Magica All of the main characters from this licensed series appears as a background characters with the exception of Kyouko Sakura. *Madoka Kaname *Sayaka Miki *Mami Tomoe *Homura Akemi RWBY The four main characters from this web animated series appears in some special crossover episodes due to Crystal Productions will acquiring license with Rooster Teeth. *Ruby Rose - Appears as one of Chris-Skywarp's relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo as a tourist before she resides in his residence along with Yang. She appears as a cheerful and comical to Chris as well as being a close relative. *Weiss Schnee - Appears as one of Chris-Skywarp's relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo as a tourist. Unlike Ruby and Yang, she resides closer to Chris residence. *Blake Belladonna - Appears as one of Chris-Skywarp's relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo as a tourist. Unlike Ruby and Yang, she resides closer to Chris residence. *Yang Xiao Long - Appears as one of Chris-Skywarp's relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo as a tourist before she resides in his residence along with Ruby. Sword Art Online Only two crossover characters from this anime appearing in the special episodes. *Asuna *Sinon Sword Girls Only one crossover character from this licensed video game appearing in the special episode. *Luthica Vividred Operation All of the five protagonists appears as another relatives to Chris-Skywarp. In fact, the reason why they reside in his residence because the µ's had their relationship with them since when they met each other. *Akane Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Wakaba Saegusa *Himawari Shinomiya *Rei Kuroki Vocaloid *Hatsune Miku *Rin Kagamine Welcome to NHK Only one crossover character from this anime appeared. *Misaki Nakahara Trivia *Like in the original unreleased Cyber Hero series, the series supposed to feature Angelic Layer characters as crossover characters but the producers and creators of the series decided not to include them due to fact that the villain propaganda posters (especially the Misoan Empire and Yokawa Haikatzu) features Misaki Suzuhara depicted her as an evil dictator and a villainous leader which is considered offensive and being sarcastic to most anime and manga fans. *Also Crystal Productions supposed to feature crossover with Disney to promote for Wreck-It Ralph series. However, the idea was cut. *Despite of Rooster Teeth is a Western based entertainment company, all of the RWBY crossover characters are actually came from the United States of America. *The Olympic Mascots are the only crossover characters that aren't based on a licensed character from any existing anime and cartoon series. Category:Lists Category:Guest Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Licensed Characters